Just a Dance
by Whaina
Summary: He'd never been so happy to fulfill her wish. Fluffy Tomoe x Nanami one shot


She pulled at the flimsy fabric of the incredibly short dress she was given to put on. Nanami didn't think this made her look like a god at all. She turned around almost immediately when she heard the door creak open. There stood Mizuki, a soft yet excited expression on his face.

"Nanami ~~! You look beautiful~" She blushed at his comment, looking down at the floor with a shy look on her face.

"Where are we even going ? This doesn't seem like appropriate attire." She sighed, turning back to the mirror and looking self consciously at her reflection in the mirror. Mizuki just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway. Everything seemed quiet.

"Wheres Tomoe ?" Nanami said in a suspicious tone. She was actually beginning to feel quite anxious, she liked to be ready for whatever was approaching her. What if she did something wrong and this was some sort of punishment ? Her mind swirled in confusion.

"Who knows ? Let's just get you going or you'll miss it." Mizuki sounded as lighthearted as usual. When they got outside Nanami realized exactly how much skin she had been showing. It was cold. Mizuki must of noticed her shivers, because he pulled off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. They both climbed onto Mizukis snake, and didn't speak much for the ride. Nanami held her arms tight around her familiar, staring down at all the lights of the city. She really was a lucky girl, just a year ago she was homeless. Now she had two familiars to protect her, not to mention a shrine to call her home. She was also quite grateful to have Tomoe. Her blush darkened as she buried her head against Mizukis back. They came to a noticeable stop.

The snake lowered itself onto the ground, allowing Nanami to hop off.

"When will this- whatever it is - be over ? Will you be coming to get me then ?" Mizuki just gave her a smile.

"You'll know when you get in there." With that he was off. Nanami was somewhat confused, she could have sworn Mizuki had a small bit of sadness in that smile. It was too soft. She tugged his coat closer to herself, silently sending a prayer to thank him for the warmth and the ride. Suddenly snapping back to reality, she turned around to face where she had been dropped. Light illuminated from the somewhat secluded building, the sound of music blaring. Such a small, private building seeming so lively was... Odd. Nonetheless, she began making quick strides toward the building; she was quite desperate to get into a warm building.

Stepping inside was like entering an entire new world. ' _A club...?_ ' She was utterly confused. Did Mizuki really just send her to a club...? It would explain the skimpy dress he had made her wear. The room was dark with gentle flashing lights, and loud music playing. It was filled with sweaty bodies dancing together to the beat. She didn't know what to do. There must've been some reason she was here. Maybe a god wished to meet her here ? An odd idea, but not impossible. She hugged Mizukis coat tighter; not because she was cold, but because it gave her a sense of security. Wandering around the club aimlessly, she felt herself feeling lost. She didn't recognize anyone here- none of them looked like gods or immortals. Maybe he just wanted to give her a night out ? Nanami slid down a wall and sat on the cold floor in defeat. She was kind of disappointed, and she didn't even expect all that much. At least it came out of good meaning.

"Hey cutie, you alone?" She looked up to see a tall male figure, but she was feeling dizzy and couldn't really make out facial features. She went to say no, but realized Mizuki had left and Tomoe was no where near. She looked down at the ground.

"Yes." She sputtered quietly, praying the guy would leave her alone. Tough luck.

"Could I steal you for a dance ?" She let out a light breath. Maybe this was Mizukis idea of fun ? She didn't want to waste it, and against all instincts took his hand and pulled herself up. He pulled her to the dance floor rather roughly, leaving her even more dizzy. He placed both hands on her hips, and she instantly knew this wouldn't be fun. He pulled her around to the rhythm, but it all seemed quite wrong. She felt like a rag doll being pulled around with no control. Minutes passed, and they were in one corner of the room. Nanami panted as she tried to catch her breath. She was feeling hot.

She felt his hands squeeze her hips a little bit, and she instantly shot him a dirty look as she pulled away and backed into a wall. His expression turned to excitement as he followed her, now pinning her against the wall. She was feeling too dizzy. His hands trailed across her body, wiping sweat from her chin. She panted heavily, urging herself to move. She felt cornered. His hand rested on her breast, and he leaned in for a kiss.

"To...moe..." She panted out, and before she knew it the man erupted in flames. Blue flames. She lazily looked up to see her familiar standing there- and he looked fancy, like he too had dressed up for this. He has a not-so-formal tuxedo vest on, which Nanami had to admit really did make her weak in the knees. Suddenly she understood. This was Mizukis idea of fun for her. A night out dancing with her beloved. She understood the slight sadness he showed when he left. She smiled to herself, mentally thanking Mizuki.

"So you're the reason I came here ?" He sounded ticked off, and Nanami felt like running away and hiding under a rock forever. She swallowed, Mizukis coat dropping to the floor. It felt nice to have some air hit her collarbone.

"I-I didn't know you were going to be here either ! Its fine if y-you wanna just go back to the shrine." She was obviously embarrassed. She didn't understand why. He lowered his eyebrows and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Might as well have _one_ dance I suppose, after all the trouble they must've gone through to set this up." Nanamis heart fluttered. She noticed the slightest blush on Tomoes cheeks. He noticed her staring.

"I mean- it would only be a formal thing to do, it's not like i... Like i wanna dance-"

"Tomoe ?"

"What?"

"Dance with me."

The godly words bound him, and he'd never felt so happy to fulfill her orders.

He gently took her wrist and pulled her to the floor, both of his hands resting on her waist. She reached up to connect her hands behind his neck. It really wasn't a slow dance song, but neither of them seemed to care at that moment. Nanami was a reckless dancer, stepping on his toes and sloppily moving around. She was embarrassed, but Tomoe found this cute; not that he'd ever admit it. He was such a good dancer, Nanami felt like she was missing out every minute she didn't dance with him. He twirled her around, and she landed in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and tried to burn this moment in her memory. Their breathing was frantic, but they refused to stop. It felt too right. He held her there in his arms for a while, slowly moving around the floor. They probably looked like such idiots, considering the music that was playing was so fast. When she was ripped from his embrace, they both sort of fell into the faster rhythm. It was quite funny, as now Tomoe was the one that wasn't quite as great at dancing.

Nanami twirled around, her eyes closed as she swayed her hips to the rhythm. The song began to come to an end, and Nanami broke her sync with the music to jump on Tomoe and give him a hug. Their bodies breathed heavily against each other, it was as if they were the only two in the room.

"You never even complimented my dress," she stifled a laugh in between breaths. He inhaled her sweet scent before humming lightly.

"You're stunning no matter what you wear." His voice was rough now, as if tired. Nanami had never seen him so out of breath and it was kind of amazing.

"Tomoe ?"

"Mmm?"

"I really love you." Her voice was smoother now that she had caught her breath. She wished she could see his facial expression; to see him blush. But she didn't need to, she could feel him smile against her.

"I, too, love you immensely." They suddenly realized how the music had stopped and reluctantly pulled apart only enough to look around.

Nanamis face reddened. Everyone had cleared the area around the couple to stare in awe. But what really caught her attention was Mizuki and Mikage standing in front of them. Both holding cameras. She quickly looked up to Tomoe, and felt slightly better when she realized he was also quite red.

"You guys... You guys didn't." Tomoe gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Nanamis shyness quickly faded as she looked down at the floor with a sheepish smile. Mizuki smiled and waved to Nanami, but she was too overcome with glee with respond. Her body felt frozen. People began leaving the club as the initial gag faded, and they were soon followed by the four.

"Oh ! Mizuki, I completely forgot your coat- I'll be out in a moment." She yelped and ran back into the building. Her feet padded against the flooring, as she searched the dark room for the coat. The whole night was really memorable for her, and she couldn't help but smile as she searched down on her hands and knees.

Mizuki, Mikage and Tomoe stood outside in the darkness awaiting for the goddess to emerge from the building.

"What's taking her so damn long ? And why did she have _your_ jacket ?" Tomoe sounded furious at this fact. Mikage just let out a happy sigh as he exchanged a smile with the snake who held up his coat in front of the familiar. Tomoes eyebrows crushed together.

"Why would you let her go in there after it if you have it?" Mizuki just sent him a glare.

"You'll know when it happens." Mizuki sighed as he hopped onto his snake, pulling Mikage up with him.

"Wait-" Tomoe yelled in anger when the two left. Nanami ran out of the building with a frown on her face.

"Mizuki, I can't find it- wait, where'd he go?" Nanami yelped. Tomoe just looked at the ground before turning to face her. Surprisingly, she was now staring at the sky. He followed her gaze.

"They're gorgeous," Nanami sighed in amazement at the twinkling stars. She felt Tomoe shift towards her, turning her gaze towards him by grasping her chin.

" _You're_ gorgeous." She felt her face redden. He was so close. She loved his scent. He always smelt like tea for some odd reason she could never quite explain. It drove her insane.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" His voice made her wanna melt too. Basically all of him made her want to melt. She stared into his eyes, and it was as if she were staring into the universe. She felt unable to speak, so she just nodded in wonder. He rested his hands on her hips and placed his warm lips against hers. She pressed against him, feeling like she could do anything right in that moment. She pulled her arms up against his neck, and they slowly danced around under the stars like that for a while. His lips were warm, like a hot summer day pushed into one kiss. He was gentle. He held her with such carefulnessoa, like he was afraid she would break at the slightest movement. He was amazed a human could make him feel so alive. He could get used to dancing.


End file.
